everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lonely Grimms' Tales
'Lonely Grimms' Tales '''is a collection of one shots collected by the one and only GrimmsDePytheLover featuring their OCs. Stories Part 1: Childhood Innocence ''Characters: Todd Blanc-Charming, Megan Diamonds Don’t you remember the days when nothing could go wrong? Everything was all well and dandy. Those summer days when it was just you and the open backyard. Todd certainly does. Those memories, however, feel more like a distant dream rather then a memory. Megan, on the other hands, remember those days more viably. Debatedly, she still is going threw those innocent days “Remember when….” Meg would start, looking over towards Todd. “I remember.” Todd said, not looking up from whatever he was doing. Megan brought this up a lot, and Todd knew how to shut down the conversation before it could even start. Honestly, he didn't want to remember. "You remember that time..." "Yes, I remember that one time." He interrupted again. Meg stomped her foot on the ground. "I'm not finished, Todd." She mumbled. "Remember that time you accidentally fell into the pond?" Megan asked. "By the sound of it, I doubt it was an accident." Todd said, looking up at Megan. Now, this time, he doesn't practiculy remember. But from what he knew, he probably didn't "accidentally" fall in, the chances are that he was pushed in my a careless Megan. "Aha!" Meg said excitedly. "You don't remember!" She said with a gleaming smile. "Finally!" Todd grumbled. Meg was probably going to go into a two hour talk about this one time, which may only take ten minutes or so but she'd get carried away and Todd just doesn't have time for that right now. tbc i have things to do Chapter Two: Dreams Characters: Taylor Grimm, Eleanora Grimm, Illene Light (in a dream) The world stood still in the empty hallway. At least it felt still. A woman, tall and slim, floated among the window like a leave. Her hair was as golden as the sun, bright and beautiful. Like the young Grimm girl. The woman floated towards her, giving her a smile. The young girl fell into her arms, seeming like she was crying. Their matching blonde hair seemed to mess together that no one could tell who's was who's. The woman pulled making, still gleaming from ear to ear. ---- Eleanora shot her head up, looking around. She was in her room, alone. Her sister laced in the bed next to her sound a sleep. Impulsively, she jumped out of her bed and ran over to her sisters bed, shaking her. “Taylor! Taylor” She whispered loudly as she shook her. Taylor turned over onto her back, eyes still closed but awake. Her hair was a mess and she looked extremely tired. “Is it Christmas?” The younger sister asked, opening their eyes a bit. “No, Taylor but…” Eleanora said, somehow extremely energized. “Then I’m going back to bed.” Taylor said, tossing over and covering her head with a pillow. Eleanora rolled her eyes as she continued to shake her sister. “Fine, Fine. What do you want.” Taylor said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. “I had a dream! Their was a woman with blonde hair, like mine!” Eleanora exclaimed, holding up a lock of her hair to her sister. “What if… She’s Mom?” She said. The words rang in Taylor's ear like a bell. Mom. The two of them know their mother was long gone, and that their father never seemed to want to talk about her. There wasn't even a single picture of her around, leaving the girls wondering. "Nora, dreams are just dreams. Nothing more." She said, shaking the thought out of her head of her mother. She fell back onto her pillow, but her sister still sat at the edge of her bed. "Or the door way to your subconscious. I think I heard Professor Nimble say something like." Eleanora thought, tapping her chin. "It's too early to talk about dreams. Can't we just go to bed?" Taylor mumbled, covering her head with a pillow again. "I'm not going back to sleep into I figure out who was in that dream!" Eleanora said. "Come one, Tay. Don't you wanna know who mom is?" She said, smiling a bit. Taylor sighed and sat up again. "Yes. I do. But, I don't think she was in your dream." Taylor said, falling onto her back and trying to shove her sister off her bed. "Believe want you want, little sister." Eleanora said, walking back over to her bed and settling underneath the covers. She stared up at the dark ceiling, the vague image of the girl still in her mind. Taylor was right in some sorta way. She always had dreams of some extremely weird and odd things, completely absurd things that belonged at a Mad Hatter Dinner Party, but that didn't mean anything about her, right? Chapter Three: A Midsemster Night's Dream Characters: Lysandra Helena Ambrosia, Careful Charming, Geroge Bottom, Dove ???? okay so basically its a scene from a midsummer nights dream but lys is hermia, careful is lys, george is dem, and dove is helena. expect george and dove never get together. george just has a thing for lys and dove idk Notes * Original it was supposed to be Grimms' Tales, but changed to Lonely Grimms' Tales to avoid confusion with (Brother) Grimm's Tales. * The lonely part comes from the fact that these stories are not written/collected by any set of Brothers, just a very lonely person named Grimms. * If anyone remembers the first time I did something like this by the name of Stories of a Million or something like that, this is a rebranding of that, I guess, with my updated characters.